This application relates to a system for the management and routing of optical fiber cables and other telecommunications cables. Particularly, this application relates to a trough member for use with other troughs, couplings, and fittings.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmissions is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area of optical fiber management that is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing optical fibers, it is desirable that a routing system will be easy to assemble, readily accessible and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly, such routing systems include a plurality of trough members such as troughs and couplings for forming the cable routing paths. The trough system members are joined together by couplings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,678 to Henneberger et al dated Nov. 26, 1991 concerns a cable routing system that includes a plurality of troughs and fittings. The ""678 patent further discloses a coupling (element 250 in FIG. 1 of the ""678 patent) for joining trough members and fittings. With best reference to FIGS. 6-7 of the ""678 patent, a plurality of hardware is disclosed for joining the trough members. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,316,243 and 5,752,781 show additional examples of couplings.
Several concerns arise with cable routing systems, including the ease of installation of the troughs, couplings, and fittings. A further concern is removing components at a later date, such as to substitute different functional elements into the system. Rigid systems provide adequate fiber support and protection. However, such prior art systems can be somewhat difficult to install, and modify later.
The present invention relates to a telescoping cable trough section for a cable routing system. The cable trough section includes first and second U-shaped trough sections extending in a longitudinal direction and each including a terminal end and a receiving end. The receiving ends are slideably mated for sliding movement along the longitudinal direction. The terminal ends can be joined to other system components, including couplings for joining to other trough sections or fittings in the cable routing system.
Preferably, the terminal ends of the first and second trough sections include ends shaped to mate with the same coupling. Preferably, the terminal ends define the same coupling profile.
In one preferred embodiment, each of the first and second trough sections includes two upright walls. One of the first and second trough sections includes longitudinal slots formed in the upright walls. The other of the first and second trough sections includes longitudinal flanges on the upright walls which are slideably received in the longitudinal slots of the other trough section.
In one preferred embodiment, a retention system retains the first and second trough sections together so that the parts do not slide apart before installation in the system.
FIG. 1 is a top perspective view of a portion of a cable routing system, including a telescoping trough in accordance with the present invention, and a horizontal trough section, and a fitting as exemplary components used with the telescoping trough;
FIG. 2 is a top perspective view of the telescoping trough of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a bottom perspective view of the telescoping trough;
FIG. 4 is a side view of the telescoping trough;
FIG. 5 is a top view of the telescoping trough;
FIG. 6 is a bottom view of the telescoping trough;
FIG. 7 is a top perspective view of the telescoping trough in a retracted state;
FIG. 8 is a side view of the telescoping trough of FIG. 7;
FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional end view of the telescoping trough, taken along lines 9xe2x80x949 of FIG. 8;
FIG. 10 is a top perspective view of the first trough section of the telescoping trough;
FIG. 11 is a side view of the first trough section;
FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional end view of the telescoping trough, taken along lines 12xe2x80x9412 of FIG. 11;
FIG. 13 is a top perspective view of the second trough section of the telescoping trough;
FIG. 14 is a bottom perspective view of the second trough section;
FIG. 15 is a side view of the second trough section;
FIG. 16 is a cross-sectional end view of the second trough section, taken along lines 16xe2x80x9416 of FIG. 15.